Cambio Y Corto
by Arkham Moon
Summary: Es una historia un poco extraña sobre las separaciones inesperadas y la necesidad de ser sincero aunque ya sea demasiado tarde
1. Intro

_"Odiaba mi vida. Estaba cansado y aburrido de mi trabajo y de mis muebles, y no veía la forma de cambiar las cosas._

_Solo de acabar con ellas"_

Chuck Palahniuck. _"El club de lucha"_

**INTRO**

El aspecto del Gran Comedor era muy diferente a lo habitual. El cielo nocturno bajo el cual se encontraba la escuela en pleno era de un color negro grisáceo mate a causa de las nubes, sin que se adivinase ninguna estrella. La luz de las velas parecía haber perdido parte de su brillo. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era el silencio, tan espeso que casi podía verse. Por lo general, el Gran Comedor solo esta en silencio cuando no había nadie. Ahora estaba abarrotado, pero apenas se oían las respiraciones. Únicamente se escuchaba algún sollozo apagado de vez en cuando.

Además, la disposición del mobiliario era radicalmente diferente. Las enormes mesas estaban contra las paredes, y los alumnos estaban colocados frente a la mesa de los profesores como lo estarían los fieles ante un altar. Sobre la mesa descansaba un cuerpo.

Parecía que estaba dormida.

Muchos de los profesores consideraron que aquello era morboso, de mal gusto, desagradable. Pero Dumbledore insistió en que la muerte era tan natural como la vida y que, por tanto, no tenía sentido ocultarla como si fuese algo repugnante y vagamente vergonzoso. Los alumnos debían comprender que aquello también formaba parte de la realidad. Además, la asistencia no era obligatoria.

De acuerdo- admitió la profesora McGonagall- La muerte es algo natural. Pero no así, Albus. Esto no es natural.

Eso no lo hace manos real- objetó Dumledore- De cualquier modo, todos saben lo que ha pasado. Así que están en condiciones de elegir.

Así que, finalmente, el 99 de los alumnos eligió estar allí, y pasar en vela la noche del 20 al 21 de abril, algunos reflexionando, otros incapaces de hilar un pensamiento con otro a causa del estupor.

Retrocedamos doce horas.

La profesora Sprout se encontraba en el invernadero número 4 preparando su próxima clase mientas bebía café tranquilamente. A escasos metros, un nutrido grupo de risueños alumnos de tercero, que acababa de salir de clase de herbología, se dirigía al castillo. A pesar de que ya había llegado la primavera, un espeso manto de nieve cubría aún los alrededores de Hogwarts.

De pronto, un estruendo sobresaltó a los alumnos que aún estaban fuera del colegio. Cristales rotos. Un sonido de algo impactando contra el suelo. Algo blando y frágil. Un sonido peculiar e inolvidable.

Algunos de los que estaban más cerca del invernadero corrieron hacia allí, y se encontratron con la profesora Sprout desmayada a causa de la imresión. Y, a escasos metros, lo que parecía un cuerpo cubierto de esquirlas de cristal, a cuyo alrededor crecía, a una velocidad asombrosa, un charco color rojo oscuro. Gotas de sangre salpicaban las paredes y las hojas de las plantas.

Ninguno de ellos quería acercarse a comprobar quien era. Estaban asustados y confusos, y nadie les había dicho nunca que debían hacer ante una situación como aquella. Al final, uno de ellos salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.

El primer profesor a quien se encontró en su camino fue a Hagrid.

A pesar de su fama de torpe, Hagrid actuó con rapidez. Mandó a uno de los chavales a buscar a la Señora Pomfrey, y a otro a buscar a Dumbledore. Reanimó a la profesora Sprout dándole a oler algo que sacó de su bolsillo. Luego fue a comprobar el estado de la persona que yacía en el suelo, aunque, a primera vista, poco se podía hacer ya por ella.

Era una chica de unos dieciséis años, de alborotado pelo castaño y rostro aún reconocible.

Entonces, Hagrid se derrumbó.

Nadie se lo esperaba. A los ojos de cualquiera, Hermione Granger lo tenía todo: buenas notas, buenos amigos, una familia que la quería. Era guapa, inteligente, trabajadora y muy tenaz. Perfecta.

Al parecer, no todo iba tan bien como parecía. Y doce horas después, la que fue mejor alumna de su promoción descansaba sin vida sobre una mesa. La Señora Pomfrey había lavado los restos de sangre y violencia, y ahora tenía el aspecto sereno de alguien que por fin descansa después de un día de trabajo duro.

Hacía muchísimo calor en el Gran Comedor. Olía a cera, a flores marchitas, a tristeza. Un olor espeso, pegajoso, agobiante, que se adhería a la piel, al cabello, a la ropa y a la memoria. A medida que avanzaban las horas, el cansancio venció a algunos, que se quedaron dormidos, muchos de ellos con los ojos y las mejillas aún húmedos de lagrimas. Otros estaban en un estado de semi-vigilia, incapaces de pensar con claridad, sin saber si aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad o si se trataba de una pesadilla. Pero aún quedaba gente despierta y con los cinco sentidos alerta, intentando comprender que demonios significaba aquello. Porque la muerte de un compañero te cambia para siempre, pero cuando alguien que aún no ha llegado a la mayoría de edad decide que la vida no merece la pena, hiere profundamente a quienes le rodean. Y esa herida nunca cicatriza del todo, porque nunca se llega a entender del todo porqué. Aquella noche, muchos se lo preguntaron a la propia Hermione, enfrascados en un monólogo silencioso, en busca de una respuesta que no existía.


	2. Ginny Weasley

**GINNY WEASLEY**

_"Siempre que Raiha pasaba a mi lado, yo me sentía como se debe sentir un simple eperlano al lado de un salmón dorado."_

Arthur Golden, _"Memorias de una Geisha"_

Habla Ginny:

De todas las personas que conozco, creo que tu eres la última de la que me esperaba algo como esto. Me temo que aún no lo he asumido. Es como si estuviera en un estado de shock, del que no se cuanto tiempo tardaré en salir. Y es que no puedo admitir que hayas muerto... pero mucho menos de que tú lo hayas elegido. ¡No puedes haberte rendido!. Siempre fuiste la más fuerte de las dos, la que iba a comerse el mundo. Rebosabas autoconfianza. Quizá por eso me acerqué a ti, y así nos hicimos amigas. Tal vez una parte de mí esperase parecerse un poco a ti. Si , lo reconozco: desde que te conocí quise ser como tú.

El verano anterior a mi primer curso en Hogwarts, Ron no podía parar de hablar de ti y de Harry. Para él, no había nadie como vosotros dos. El pobre Ron siempre había pensado que no le importaba a nadie, y de pronto se encontró con dos amigos, amigos de verdad. Por eso le contaba lo maravillosos que erais a cualquiera que quisiese escucharle. En este caso, a mí. Y desde ese momento deseé ser amiga tuya. Siempre he adorado a Ron. Aunque él no termine de creérselo, es la mejor persona que conozco, y está lleno de virtudes. Supongo que por eso es tan patoso, porque no admite la posibilidad de que algo pueda salirle bien. Es curioso como cambió el modo en que hablaba de ti. Al principio eran matices tan sutiles que solo alguien que le conociese desde siempre podría darse cuenta. ¿Sabes que en segundo ya le gustabas?. Es posible que ni siquiera él fuese todavía consciente, pero yo lo supe inmediatamente. Realmente debías ser especial. Así que, a pesar de mi timidez y mi inseguridad, decidí no parar hasta conocerte y comprobar por mi misma si aquello que mi hermano decía sobre ti era verdad. Y me alegra decir que no me decepcionaste.

Al principio, fuiste amable conmigo. Eras un poco mi segunda mamá. Me hiciste sentir protegida y segura. La pobre Ginny, que estaba tan asustada después de ese horrible primer curso, dejó por fin de añorar las faldas de su madre. Luego empezaste a confiar en mí. De pronto, alguien a quien yo tenía en un pedestal, alguien tan inteligente, tan responsable, tan independiente, me trataba como a su igual ¡como a su igual! Así conocí parte de tu cara oculta: tu vulnerabilidad, tu ternura, tus temores, e incluso algunos de tus secretos, cosas que jamás les contarías a Harry y a Ron, porque no estabas dispuesta a permitir que te vieran tan débil, tan imperfecta, tan inhumana. Ahora que lo pienso, debí darme cuenta de que algunos de ellos eran preocupantes, porque ¿cómo a alguien como tú podía importarle tanto la opinión de los demás? Y aún así, estabas dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que alguien te hiciese sentir especial, como cuando fuiste al baile con Víctor Krum. Me temo que no me lo tomé muy en serio. Simplemente, no podía creer que alguien tan extraordinario necesitase que le recordaran constantemente lo maravillosa que era.

El año pasado te convertiste en la hermana que siempre desee y nunca tuve. No podía creer lo afortunada que era. Pero durante este curso, te has distanciado de mí poco a poco. Me avergüenza decir que no mo preocupé. Al fin y al cabo, es cierto que había conseguido parecerme un poco a ti: tenía nuevas amigas, un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch e incluso un ex novio. Por fin me sentía "yo misma", y preferí disfrutar de mi recién estrenada autoestima antes que preocuparme por los demás. Pensé que, al fin y al cabo, era mi derecho. De modo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que las cosas entre tú, Harry y Ron no eran lo mismo. Lo cierto es que Harry parece inmerso en una depresión desde el verano pasado que le aisla del resto del mundo. Y no creo que mi hermano fuese capaz de encontrar el modo de acercarse a ti...

Aún así, no lo comprendo. Lo siento, pero por mucho que lo intente, no logro comprender que pasaba esta mañana por tu cabeza antes de saltar. Es cierto que no era tu mejor momento, pero cualquiera se hubiese dedo cuenta de que lo tenías todo. Incluso mi hermano hubiese estado dispuesto a saltar en tu lugar, si con eso hubiese logrado salvarte. Y eso no es justo, Hermione. Tenías el amor de las dos personas que más me importan en el mundo, por eso con gusto me habría cambiado por ti. Cuantas veces desee ser tu para poder compartirlo todo con ellos. Cuantas veces me crucé por los corredores con Harry y contigo, y creí morir de celos. Cuantas veces te vi sentada a su lado, cuantas veces imaginé que él te confesaba sus secretos más íntimos y sus deseos más profundos, cuantas veces creí morir al oírte decir algo que confirmaba mis sospechas de que nadie en el mundo le conocía como tú... y cuanto te odié por ello. ¡Cuánto me cuenta reconocerlo! La pura verdad es que no te admiraba, Hermione. Te envidiaba. Te envidiaba a todas horas, sabiendo que en cada clase estabas sentada a su lado mientras que yo me sentía a de kilómetros de él. Lo más horrible es que se que ahora está pensando en ti, y que ya nunca dejará de hacerlo. Lo que has hecho servirá para que tu recuerdo se grabe a fuego en su memoria y en su corazón; y, aunque parezca increíble, aún muerta te envidio incluso más que antes, porque, haga lo que haga, imposible que deje en él una huella tan profunda como la tuya. Y la envidia me impide saber si te quería o te odiaba, si eras mi amiga o mi enemiga... si lamento tu muerte o me alegro...

Creo que voy a vomitar.


	3. Harry Potter

**HARRY POTTER**

_"No supe comprender nada entonces. Debí haberla juzgado por sus actos y no por sus palabras ... ¡No debí haber huido jamás!"_

De Saint-Exupéry _"El Principito_"

Habla Harry:

Definitivamente, esto no es justo. Me niego a creer que sea real ¿cómo has podido abandonarme cuando más te necesitaba?. Supongo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo importante que eras para mí...¿cómo ibas a saberlo, si nunca te lo dije?

Ginny acaba de volver del lavabo, y, por la cara de enferma que tiene, juraría que ha vomitado. La pobre está hecha papilla. Por no hablar de Ron. Últimamente no me he fijado mucho, pero creo que estaba enamorado de ti... y es posible que fuese mutuo. Lo cierto es que llevo demasiado tiempo desconectado del mundo como para poder afirmar nada con seguridad. Demasiado tiempo viviendo en mi mundo. Tenía que volver a la realidad. Pero no creo que esta fuera la mejor manera.

¿Qué has hacho, Hermione? Hace un año, mi familia se reducía a tres personas. Y hoy solo me queda Ron. Dios mío¿por qué no me di cuenta? Si tanto me importabas (y te aseguro que así era) ¿por qué no fui capaz de adivinar que algo iba mal?. La respuesta es dolorosamente obvia: porque llevo un año pensando en mí. Solo en mí. Me sumergí en el dolor por la pérdida de Sirius, me enterré en mi propia tristeza, y descubrí que aquello me resultaba muy cómodo. Una vez instalado en la amargura, no sentí deseos de salir. Supongo que porque me libraba de todas mis obligaciones: no tenía que hablar con nadie, no tenía que comer ni que estudiar. Simplemente dormitaba, dejándome arrastrar por la inercia de la vida, día gris tras día gris, sin esperanzas ni deseos de que eso cambiase. No me comunicaba con el mundo. Una vez que te has acostumbrado, el aislamiento es como una manta calentita que te protege de la realidad. Porque yo no quería saber nada de la realidad, una realidad que me atormentaba. Y, siendo tan inteligente como eras, seguro que te diste cuenta. Como seguro que te diste cuenta de que os estaba ocultando algo.

Supongo que te resultará irónico saber que, en el fondo, deseaba ardientemente que me preguntases qué pasaba. Me moría de ganas por contártelo, por contárselo a Ron, y que todo volviese a ser como antes. Pero no hice nada por conseguirlo. Me crucé de brazos, esperando que todo se solucionase por sí mismo. ¡Que estúpido era! Y que estúpido sigo siendo, porque, a pesar de todo, soy incapaz de pensar en nada excepto en mí mismo, en mi propio dolor y no en el tuyo, o en el de Ron. Siempre ha sido así. Me preocupo tanto por Harry Potter que no tengo tiempo de preocuparme de nadie más. He ignorado cosas tan obvias como que Ron está enamorado de ti, y eso que lleva enviándonos señales casi desde que nos conocimos. Reconozco que para ignorar algo tan evidente tuve casi esforzarme, pero comprende que si lo vuestro prosperaba yo me quedaría excluido, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Una vez más, mi felicidad estaba antes que la vuestra. Si realmente pudieses escucharme, probablemente pensarías que soy un monstruo, pero, créeme, no es todo tan sencillo. Al venir a Hogwatrs me convertí, por primera vez, en el protagonista de mi propia vida, una vida que prometía grandes emociones, grandes aventuras, grandes cosas. No sabes lo que supuso para mí que, tras once años de vida insulsa, ya me veía convertido en el ganador del premio Oscar al mejor actor secundario, perpetuamente relegado a un segundo plano. ¿Cómo no entusiasmarme¿Y como imaginar que las cosas acabarían así?.

Tal vez estos últimos meses son únicamente el producto que cabía esperar, la meta del camino que emprendimos hace más de seis años. Como una enfermedad crónica, o un problema irresoluble de raíces profundas. Ojalá pudieses contestarme. Desearía preguntarte tantas cosas... Por ejemplo, la incomunicación que de pronto nos ha aislado a unos de otros ¿ Empezó cuando aún estábamos en primero? El final de nuestra amistad ¿es como la crónica de una muerte anunciada¿Y tu propia muerte¿Qué significa en realidad lo que has hecho?.

No tengo respuesta para eso, ni para muchas otras cosas. Tampoco creo que me sirviese de mucho tenerlas, puesto que no te devolverían la vida. Lo único que se me ocurre es contarte, ahora que no puedes escucharme, lo que tanto me esforcé en ocultar. Hermione, la profecía que destruimos el verano pasado en el Ministerio fue hecha a Dumbledore, quien me confesó que revelaba mi destino: matar a Voldemort o morir en el intento. Y la pura verdad es que no se si seré capaz. Hasta hoy, le he dado un millón de vueltas, imaginando finales, cada uno peor que el anterior. Y solo ahora, al verte sobre esa mesa, comprendo que pase lo que pase, mi muerte será completamente diferente a la tuya. Mi muerte si tendrá sentido, porque todo lo que haga desde hoy hasta entonces no será por Harry Potter. Todo lo que haga será por amor. Por amor a ti, y a Sirius, y a Ron, y a todas esas personas que llenasteis mi vida de sentido... a pesar de que hoy estoy completamente solo. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez hoy estarías viva si ayer me hubiese tomado la molestia de preguntarte como estabas. Solo puedo disculparme por ello. Y solo ahora puedo decirte lo importante que has sido para mí, Hermione, mi amiga, mi hermana. Pero a pesar del dolor que siento, esta vez no me ahogaré en mi propio dolor. No voy a permitir que las aguas vuelvan a cubrirme. Esta vez saldré nadando. Esta vez, continuaré caminando.

Y lo haré por ti.


	4. Parvati Patil

**PARVATI PATIL**

_"Quien no sea como todo el mundo, quien no piense como todo el mundo, corre el riesgo de ser eliminado"_

José Ortega y Gasset _"La rebelión de las masas"._

Vaya, Hermione, siempre he pensado que eras rarita... pero esto, desde luego, es demasiado, incluso para ti. Por cierto, tus amigos tampoco se quedan atrás, y han tenido unas reacciones de lo más extrañas. Ron, por ejemplo, ha tirado por la ventana prácticamente todo el mobiliario de la Sala Común, y le ha pegado una paliza a Draco Malfoy en el más puro estilo Skin Head. Incluso ahora parece un saco lleno de ira a punto de reventar. Su hermana Ginny lleva todo el día vomitando, y tiene la cara tan verde que parece un lagarto. En cuanto a tu querido amigo Harry, es menos expresivo que una ameba ¿cómo pude ir al baile con alguien que parece salido de una canción de Nirvana?. Eso sí, Luna Lovegood se lleva la palma. No se si sería muy amiga tuya, pero está sentada en primera fila sonriendo con la serenidad de una imagen de Buda, y rodeada por (¿cómo lo diría?) una extraña e irritante aura de tranquilidad y paz interior. Me pregunto que se habrá fumado antes de venir, porque vamos, no es ni medio normal. La gente normal, como yo, llora. He de reconocer que después de cuatro o cinco horas aquí, mirando a la pared, ya no me quedan ganas de llorar. Tampoco tengo sueño. El ambiente es tan opresivo... realmente hace muchísimo calor. El agobio que me produce esta situación es como un nudo permanente en mi garganta, como un peso en el estómago que me impide respirar y, por qué negarlo, desearía huir. Pero claro, la gente normal nunca hace esas cosa. De modo que solo me queda mirar a la pared y pensar.

Al verte ahí, como dormida, no puedo evitar evocar un millón de recuerdos. Te conozco desde primero, y siempre me he preguntado como podías tener por únicos amigos a dos chicos... no creo que fuesen capaces de comprenderte del todo, o sea, creo que hay cosas que otra chica puede entender. Pero tú nunca te tomaste la molestia de relacionarte con nosotras... salvo, tal vez, con Ginny, y porque era hermana de Ron. Hay quien dice que estaba enamorado de ti, e incluso se rumoreaba que era mutuo. Pero claro, para mí era imposible saberlo. Sencillamente, no os comprendo. Para mí, nada de lo que has hecho desde que nos conocemos tiene ninguna lógica. Para mí, tú y tus amigos erais como jeroglíficos andantes, seres de extraños comportamientos indescifrables. Jamás podré comprender como alguien puede dedicarle tantísimo tiempo en darle vueltas al coco, y estoy convencida de que no hubieses saltado desde ahí arriba si te hubieses comportado como una persona normal. Es decir, si en lugar de pensar tanto sobre la vida, te hubieses dedicado sencillamente a vivirla. Si hubieses admitido que no todas las preguntas tienen respuesta y que no todas las expectativas se cumplen, y que, como a todo el mundo te diese igual. Sin embargo, tú no podías ser igual, y te pasaste meses mirando a la pared y pensando, tal y como hago yo ahora, hasta que te hartaste de pensar y de vivir. Y te juro que soy incapaz de entender como alguien puede estar harto de vivir, Hermione. De todas las cosas raras que has hecho, esta, sin duda es la más incomprensible. Aunque he de reconocer que nunca me esforcé por comprenderte. Más bien al contrario. Puse de mi parte todo lo posible para ver de ti solo aquello que nos separaba, porque así no tendría que relacionarme contigo. Y no era la única, así que imagino que debiste sentirte terriblemente sola cuando Harry te dio la espalda (sí, me he dado cuenta de que se ha vuelto autista). No puedo dejar de pensar en que, contigo, he perdido, tal vez, a alguien que realmente merecía la pena, y que ya nunca podré conocerte mejor. Es un sentimiento sospechosamente parecido a la culpa, como una voz en mi cabeza que dice: "Parvati, si no hubieses sido tan superficial..." No es la primera vez que me siento así. Por regla general, me resulta bastante sencillo acallar esa vocecita insidiosa que me recuerda que me estoy equivocando, que lo estoy haciendo mal. Pero hoy no puedo. Lo reconozco. Nunca me pregunte de si podría hacer algo por ti. Me limité a mi pequeño mundo, cuyas reglas conocía, y a relacionarme con personas tan frívolas como yo, e ignoré al resto, porque era mucho más cómodo.

Siempre he visto la diferencia como un estigma. No hace falta que te seas ciega, lisiada o enferma mental para que la sociedad te cuelgue el cartel de "rechazado". Hogwarts es como un microcosmos que refleja la realidad. Y en el mundo real, yo formo parte de ese grupo autocomplaciente que mira por encima del hombro a las minorías, sean del tipo que sean. Hasa hoy, no me había dado cuenta de lo terriblemente cruel que es eso... supongo que porque no quería saberlo. Pero uno de los motivos por los que has acabado así es que esa mayoría a la que pertenezco te ha dado la espalda. Estuvo en nuestra mano salvarte. Pero no lo hicimos.

Pude hacer algo para salvarte, y no lo hice. Y todo por un montón de estúpidas normas sociales que dictan lo que es digno de atención y cuidado, y lo que debe ser repudiado. ¡ A la mierda con lo socialmente aceptado, con lo políticamente correcto, con las reglas de la mayoría! Esto no está bien. No tendría que haber ocurrido. Nunca debería ocurrir. ¡ Que terriblemente sola debiste sentirte para pensar que el infierno, la muerte o lo que sea era mejor que vivir! Nadie debería sentir nunca que no le importa a nadie. Nadie debería elegir lo que tu elegiste.

Lo siento mucho. Muchísimo.

Y lo peor de todo es que se que por sentirlo, las cosas no van a cambiar. Haga lo que haga, tu no volverás. Ya no. Dios mío ¿cómo hemos permitido esto¿Quién podrá perdonarnos¿Cómo podré perdonarme?.


	5. Ron Weasley

**RON WEASLEY**

_"A su lado existen personas cuyo corazón es tan frágil que comienzan a vivir amores enfermizos: tienen hambre de afecto, y vergüenza de demostrarlo"_

Paulo Coelho _"Manual del Guerrero de la luz"_

Habla Ron:

La profesora McGonagall acaba de llevarse a Parvati Patil a la enfermería. De buenas a primeras, esa pija elitista se puesto a llorar como una verdadera histérica. Resulta irónico viniendo de alguien a quien le importabas una mierda, alguien que ni siquiera se molestaba en darte los buenos días. Muy curioso. En lo que a mí respecta, me importa un pepino que le de una apoplejía... a decir verdad, ahora mismo podrían morirse todos, y me daría igual. Podría morirme yo mismo, y ni siquiera me daría cuenta. Lo cierto es que un mundo sin ti no merece la pena. La vida apesta.

Si te tuviese aquí delante (viva, claro está) te daría una patada en el trasero. ¿Pero como se te ha ocurrido una gilipollez como esa?. Me hubiese sentido menos traicionado si te hubieras liado con Malfoy. Ahora que no estás, sinceramente, no se que va a ser de mí. No me queda nada. Reconozco que no esperaba algo tan tremendamente egoísta por tu parte. Para mí, cualquier cosa que hicieras hubiese estado bien, si con eso lograbas ser feliz. Lo único que quería es que fueses feliz.

Mira, me resulta difícil seguir con esto sin caer en el romanticismo. Y yo odio ponerme romántico. Por eso nunca hablaría contigo de mis sentimientos. Incluso me siento estúpido pensando en esto. Quiero decir, poniendo mis emociones en pensamientos de verdad, o, lo que es lo mismo, traduciendo en palabras esa tormenta hormonal que me causaba verte cada día, y que me dejaba la mente y los sentidos hechos papilla. Aunque solo sean palabras que jamás saldrán de mi cabeza, me resulta horriblemente embarazoso ser capaz de tanta cursilería. Es vomitivo.

Curiosamente, creo que tu y yo nos llevábamos mal porque soy un insensible. Pero, en realidad, solo es apariencia. En el fondo, soy todo eso de lo que huyo, precisamente lo último que quisiera ser: un idiota y un sentimental. Y por más que me duela, estoy absoluta, estúpida y desesperanzadamente enamorado de ti. ¡ Por fin! Me ha costado cinco años construir mentalmente esa frase. Durante cinco años me he negado a admitirle significado de esos peculiares cambios en mi ritmo cardíaco, de esos extraños síntomas digestivos, de esa sensación contradictoria de tener ganas a la vez de salir corriendo y de acercarme a ti solo un poco más, de ese caos químico , como una bomba nuclear en mi interior, cada vez que te veía. Admitir que no padezco una extraña enfermedad del Sistema Nervioso, sino que, en realidad, todo se reducía a algo asombrosamente sencillo. Si, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No me hagas repetirlo. Pero que no tenga la menor intención de escribir un soneto ("Moriría por vos" etc)no lo hace menos real. Básicamente es lo mismo que Petrarca y Laura. Exactamente igual de platónico. Y eso es lo más fastidioso de todo. Que día a día fingíamos una relación de iguales, todos amigos: Harry, tú y yo. ¡Menudo montón de mentiras!

Aquí la cosa se pone interesante, porque uno podría preguntarse el motivo que yo tengo (o tenía) para no decirte nada a pesar de que me hacía sentir como un falso. La cuestión es que... bueno no es fácil de explicar. Supongo que, en realidad, sentía una especie de amor-odio. Por lo visto, se llama ambivalencia. Te adoraba y te odiaba a la vez... o tal vez odiaba adorarte porque no podrí tenerte. Esto es lo más vergonzoso de todo. Además estoy convencido de que tu no me hubieses tomado en serio. Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que yo estuviese a tu altura. Eras inteligente, preciosa, trabajadora, creativa. La que nos salvaba cuando todo parecía perdido. Siempre tenías la solución para todo, la idea brillante en el momento justo. Y yo... soy solo un niñato pecoso, el cachorro más insignificante de la camada. Ni siquiera le importo a mi familia ¿cómo alguien como tú...?. Pero una cosa es que sepas que algo está fuera de tu alcance y otra muy diferente es que seas capaz de controlar tus emociones. Y a pesar de todo, me descubría a menudo pensando en lo increíble que eras, y eso me irritaba. Por eso estaba siempre cabreado. De algún modo debía separarme de ti, aunque fuese lo último que deseaba. Como últimamente te estabas volviendo introvertida, lograba desvincularme un poco de esa relación paradójica, de esa amistad que estaba acabando conmigo. Tu amigo... ojalá pudiese decir que me conformaba con eso, con la posibilidad de compartir algo contigo aunque fuese solo a ese nivel. Pero mentiría. Me resultaba difícil soportarlo cuando estaba Harry, pero, al dejarnos para convertirse en ermitaño, pensé seriamente que acabaría volviéndome loco. Nos distanciamos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? . Me parecía imposible ser solo tu amigo, y resultaba evidente que nunca llegaría a ser algo más. Tengo la sospecha que, hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho, las cosas no serían diferentes. Que no estaba en mi mano cambiar lo que ha ocurrido hoy, que no dependía de mí, que intentar ayudarte hubiese sido tan inútil como tratar de atrapar estrellas con un cazamariposas. Es bastante triste decir algo así después de seis años de amistad. Pero es cierto. Tu hubieses muerto igual, y yo habría enfermado. De hecho, es posible que tenga una úlcera después de haberte visto con Krum en el baile de Navidad. No puedo negar que estaba muy, muy celoso. Pero en el fondo sabía que aquello estaba bien. Que era lo correcto. Que él si te merecía. Que, a diferecnia de mí, él si podría hacerte feliz. Y ya te he dicho que eso era lo más importante para mí.

A pesar de todo, nunca te perdí de vista. Ví como te deprimiste, como te aislaste, como te volviste tan silenciosa que ni siquiera levantabas la mano en clase. Veía tus ojeras, y sabía que no podías dormir; cómo dejabas la comida intacta en el plato, y como adelgazabas. Me preguntaba que podía hacer por ti, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: nada. No, no creo que yo significase nada para ti, ni tampoco para Harry. Vosotros dos erais dos personalidades deslumbrantes, dos seres incomparables. Como la luna, yo simplemente reflejaba vuestra luz. Y ahora no soy nada. No soy nadie, nunca lo fui. Y, como siempre, lo único que puedo hacer es cabrearme. Convertir toda esa frustración en ira, y pegarle a Malfoy, como he hecho esta tarde. Probablemente, papá Lucius convencerá a todo el mundo para que me echen del colegio, y, por lo pronto, me han cesado como prefecto. Pero, como ya he dicho, sin ti ya todo me da igual. Ojalá pudiese tenerte delante, no para darte esas dos tortas que probablemente te mereces, sino para decirte la verdad, aunque te rieses de mí. No hubiese cambiado nada, pero al menos me hubiese quedado bien a gusto.

Oye, siento que llevo un rato divagando. Olvida todo lo que he dicho, porque, en realidad, se resume en algo tan simple como que tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Y ahora que no estás aquí, no se que va a ser de mí.


	6. Luna Lovegood

**LUNA LOVEGOOD**

_"Mirar las estrellas siempre me hace soñar, como sueño al contemplar los puntitos negros que representan a pueblos y ciudades en un mapa. ¿Por qué, me pregunto, los puntos brillantes del firmamento no son tan accesibles como los puntitos negros del mapa de Francia?"_

Vincent Van Gogh.

Habla Luna:

El suicidio. Que cosa más extraña… me pregunto que sueños tenías, Hermione. Porque debían ser muchos para no contentarte con todo lo bello que había a tu alrededor y dentro de ti misma. Me juego cualquier cosa a que la mayoría de la gente que está aquí se está preguntando qué te ha llevado a esto. Muy poca gente te conocía, y casi nadie te comprendía. Pero hay hechos innegables, hechos que saltan a la vista de cualquiera. Lo tenías casi todo, y más de uno hubiese dado lo que fuera por ser como tú: eras inteligente, guapa, caías bien a los profesores, sacabas unas notas de primera, tus padres te adoraban y, aunque no tuvieses muchos amigos, esas pocas personas te querían de verdad. Incluso hay gente que hubiese muerto por ti, y ya sabes que no hablo solo de Ron… al parecer, eras la única que no se había dado cuenta de eso. Lo curioso es que aparentemente eras feliz. O eso creían muchos. Pero algunos sabemos que no era más que un disfraz, una farsa para protegerte incluso de las personas que te querían.

Bien visto, tampoco es tan difícil caer en la desesperanza. En realidad, es algo casi lógico. Vivimos inmersos en una rutina de interminables tares que realizamos casi automáticamente sin placer ni dolor, una rutina que nos mantiene adormecidos y que no nos deja tiempo para pensar... pero, cuando lo hacemos ¿qué observamos¿qué sentimos? Es imposible no darse cuenta de que todo eso está completamente vacío de sentido, y, al alcanzar nuestras metas, en lugar de alegrarnos, nos preguntamos ¿y ahora, qué?. Para mí, nuestra forma de vida es como un castillo de naipes que cualquier corriente de aire puede derrumbar. De pronto, por un motivo u otro, uno se da cuenta de que no tiene la más remota idea de lo que significa en realidad lo que está viviendo. Puede que fuera muy joven, pero cuando mi madre murió mi vida cambió para siempre. Al principio, sentía dolor. Pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, empecé a preguntarme por qué.

Porque se lo que es sentirse sola, y porque se lo que significa no entender en absoluto el mundo que te rodea, te comprendo, Hermione.

Cuando uno pierde aquello en lo que creía, cuando el castillo de naipes se viene abajo y uno se da cuenta de que ha puesto sus fuerzas, su corazón y todo su ser en algo que no merecía la pena (o que ha desaparecido) sufre una crisis. De pronto, pierde el norte. Supongo que a ti te pasó algo así, que un buen día te diste cuenta de que por mucho que estudiases o por muy buenas que fueran tus notas, eso no bastaba, por sí mismo, para aliviar esa soledad. No te hacía más feliz, más completa o más libre, y eso te ocurrió precisamente cuando te habías distanciado de tus mejores amigos, de modo que te encontraste afrontando la amenaza de una vida mediocre, gris, sin ese futuro maravilloso que siempre esperaste. Y tuviste miedo, porque ya no sabías que sería de ti, y te preguntaste por qué precisamente tú estabas condenada a vivir y morir sola.

¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué te preguntas por qué? No es un trabalenguas. ¿Por qué te planteaste un día que significaba tu vida¿Y no fue, precisamente, el no encontrar respuesta, lo que te llevó a claudicar?. Al final todo se reduce a una búsqueda: a la Gran Búsqueda. O, lo que es lo mismo, a encontrar respuesta a las tres clásicas preguntas¿Quién soy¿de donde vengo¿a dónde voy?. Mientras no te las plantees, o seas capaz de convencerte a ti misma de que no tienen respuesta o que, en el fondo, no importa nada, todo va bien. Pero pueden convertirse en un auténtico problema si uno se las toma un poco en serio. Y mucho más si no está dispuesto a aceptar explicaciones simplistas como el azar, o el Destino. Siempre he considerado un poco absurdo creer realmente que no soy más que una combinación más o menos afortunada de carbono, hidrógeno, oxígeno, nitrógeno, azufre y poco más. En un mundo en el que ni siquiera las partículas más diminutas se mueven al azar (por ejemplo, los electrones, tan ordenados ellos en sus orbitales), no me parece lógico pensar que soy fruto de una casualidad sin mayor trascendencia. Además, eso significaría que nada de lo que hago, ni de lo que me pasa, tiene sentido. Te aseguro que en ese caso, yo también saltaría por la ventana. En cuanto al Destino… me niego rotundamente a creer que un Plan abstracto, o una voluntad déspota, me tiene atrapada irremediablemente, sin que yo pueda escapar para tomar las riendas de mi vida. A menudo pienso en que el Ser Humano es increíblemente maravilloso y complejo, y no puedo comprender para que estamos dotados de una inteligencia que nos capacita para elegir nuestro camino si ese camino está marcado de antemano. Lo siento, pero no puedo admitir que eso sea así. Tu propio suicidio es un acto tan terrible y tan egoístamente libre que dudo que alguien sea realmente capaz de creer que era tu "Destino". La vida es algo más que destino, o que simple instinto de supervivencia. Somos las únicas criaturas sobre la tierra capaces de violar las leyes naturales y saltar por una ventana, porque somos los únicos seres dotados de libertad para elegir. Y, a veces, esa libertad puede llegar a ser una carga imposible de soportar, en especial cuando no tenemos nadie con quien compartirla. Objetivamente, uno podría llegar a pensar que precisamente lo que nos hace únicos, lejos de ser una ventaja, es una verdadera lata. Y, objetivamente tendría razón ¿o no?.

Conociéndote, imagino que, en algún momento, también te planteaste estas pequeñas paranoias. Y estoy convencida de que, en primer lugar, acudiste a la Ciencia en busca de una ley comprobable al 100, como si se tratase de la Gravedad, capaz de darte la respuesta. Lamentablemente, esa misma ciencia que nos ha permitido destilar pociones para curar cualquier mal, y que es capaz de explicar por que el agua se convierte en hielo y el verano en otoño, no tiene respuesta para todo. La Ciencia te falló, porque solo es capaz de explicar fenómenos que vemos con nuestros ojos. Y, como dice en "El Principito", lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Y esa Ciencia biologicista, que solo tiene cabida para lo empírico, obvia los aspectos más importantes del Ser Humano.

De modo que el siguiente paso, probablemente, fue hincharte a leer filosofía hasta la intoxicación. Uno puede hartarse a leer libros y más libros hasta que cae en la cuente de que para empezar Grandes Cosas y llegar a Grandes Sitios, se necesita esperanza, fuerza, valor, humildad, voluntad y muchísimo amor, cosas que no se aprenden en los libros por mucho que los ideólogos y los filósofos se empeñen en decir que sí, porque todas sus doctrinas e ideologías no sirven para nada, ni tienen las respuestas ni son capaces, por sí mismas, de llenar le vida de nadie. Solo son palabras, y por muy bonitas que sean están huecas. Hasta ellos se dan cuenta, por eso llevan miles de años discutiendo sin alcanzar un acuerdo en nada. Es necesario un cambio profundo, un cambio que permita ver la vida tal y como es: bella, sí, pero muy difícil. Un camino de rosas… cuyos tallos están cubiertos de espinas. Imposible de atravesar si uno se queda solo en el dolor. Lo más cómodo es rendirse. Pero de donde procede la vida, procede también algo más que la capacidad (a veces, aparentemente infinita) de sentir dolor: la fortaleza para soportarlo. Está dentro de nuestro corazón, solo tenemos que buscarla. Sé por experiencia propia que esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Primero hay que saber que la tenemos, y luego confiar en que la encontraremos. Y esto solo es posible cuando uno reconoce que no es algo que vaya a ganarse a pulso, sino un don, y que, por lo tanto, no puede hacerlo todo solo.

Cuando yo llegué a este punto, cuando comprendí que yo sola no podría con todo, decidí cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas. Llevaba toda mi vida con la mirada clavada en la tierra, en el suelo que mis pies pisaban, en los libros que otros habían escrito, y eso no me conducía a ninguna parte. Entonces decidí escuchar el deseo más profundo de mi corazón y me arriesgué a obedecerlo. Y miré al cielo. Y así descubrí las estrellas.

No a todos nos hacen felices las mismas cosas. A menudo me he preguntado si toda esa gente supuestamente "normal" podría ser realmente feliz llevando una existencia que para mí resultaba claustrofóbica, tan llena de límites, de barreras y de muros infranqueables que me hacía sentir deseos de gritar. Con el paso del tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que lo que en realidad sucede es que viven anestesiados por la rutina, arropados por el cálido sentimiento de ser parte del mundo que les rodea, de ser sencillamente igual a otros, de nadar con la corriente, de no estar solos, de saber todo lo que necesitan y de no sorprenderse jamás por nada. Una vez que despiertas de ese sueño, es imposible volver a dormir. Ante tus ojos aparece un mundo extraño, a veces totalmente incomprensible, y, por primera vez, experimentas el anhelo de verdad y de belleza que palpita en el interior de cada uno de nosotros. Ese hallazgo te complica la vida, porque te conduce directamente a una búsqueda difícil, a menudo, frustrante, que te aleja de esa muchedumbre que duerme tranquila y satisfecha de sí misma. Está claro que es inútil resistirse: esa vocecilla jamás se calla y puede atormentarte hasta volverte loca. Lo sé por experiencia. Y también se que lo mejor es escucharla, y aprender a disfrutar de un mundo siempre nuevo, cambiante y hermoso. A veces dolorosamente hermoso.

La pregunta que te atormenta encierra en sí misma la respuesta. Es tan obvia, y tan sencilla, que la mayoría de los que se la plantean alguna vez la desechan, porque ¿cómo va a ser todo tan… simple?. Pero, como las estrellas vistas desde la Tierra, la pequeñez es solo aparente. En este caso, aceptar la respuesta puede tener consecuencias imprevisibles e infinitas. Como el Universo.

Y lo único que hay que hacer es mirar las estrellas.


End file.
